My Best Mate
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: James and Sirius are home for Christmas break. Sirius winds up being his usual overdramatic self!


Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)

Hopscotch - Gryffindor House.

Prompts: (Dialogue) "I broke this glass and your heart! I'm a monster." (Action) Giggles.

* * *

It was Christmas break for the students of Hogwarts. James and Sirius had returned to the Potters for their break.

"So what's the plan Prongs? How are we going to spend this break?" asked Sirius as he yawned hugely.

"For starters, I plan on sleeping for the first week. I am completely and utterly shattered," said James as he stifled a yawn.

Both boys were knackered. In-between sneaking around the castle at all hours of the night so they could complete the Marauders map, Quidditch practices, spending the full moon with Remus, and James' obsession with Lily Evans - oh not to mention the mountain of detentions from McGonagall - they had exhausted their reserves of energy, and needed this break to replenish themselves.

"It's so good to be home," said Sirius as he relaxed on the sofa in the den. James just smiled. Ever since Sirius had told him about his home life, James had written to his parents begging them to take Sirius in at least nearly every holiday if it was possible. Of course they had replied that they'd be happy to take the boy in as much as possible, providing his parents didn't mind. Sirius would then write to his parents and tell them he was planning to stay at Hogwarts and then go home with James, with the exception of the summer holidays.

"It is isn't it? Shall we see if Moony and Wormy can join us for a few days?" asked James as he turned on the radio to listen to the _Wizarding Wireless Network._

A popular Weird Sister's song came on and James started to dance around to it.

"What in the name of Holy Circe are you doing Prongs?" said Sirius as he threw a cushion at his best friend.

"What does it look like I'm doing Padfoot?" yelled James loudly.

"There's no need to yell Prongs. I'm not deaf you know," said Sirius as he barked out a laugh.

The song came to an end and James plopped down beside Sirius completely out of breath.

"Prongs, mate, you need to work out a bit more."

"Shut up Pads, I am fit. Shame Evans hasn't noticed that yet."

Sirius laughed raucously. James grabbed a cushion and smacked Sirius straight in the face with it. Sirius sat in shock for a moment before he grabbed a cushion himself and swung it at James.

A full on cushion fight ensued. Yells, swearing, and shouts were all that could be heard. Mr and Mrs Potter sat in the kitchen rolling their eyes at the boys antics.

Finally both boys were winded and breathless. The last cushion going awry broke James' glass of butterbeer.

"Oh bloody hell, I'm sorry James!" said Sirius as he scrambled over to the spot where the glass lay broken on the floor.

"Accidents happen, mate. Don't worry about it. Seriously Mum or Dad will be able to repair it," said James with a small sigh and a look of disappointment on his face.

"I broke this glass and your heart! I'm a monster," cried Sirius in dramatic fashion.

James looked up at his best friend, rolled his eyes and promptly started laughing hard. Sirius had such a penchant for the dramatic that James found it hysterically funny. From the doorway, James glimpsed his parents. Both of them were lent against each other, having a fit of the giggles. Whilst Sirius sat totally bemused by what could have set them off.

"Oh... oh... oh Sirius," gasped James between laughs. "That... was... hysterical."

"Laugh at my pain, why not," sulked Sirius dramatically. This caused James to positively start howling with laughter.

"Okay then what's broken?" asked Charlus as he cleared his throat of anymore laughter.

"James' Butterbeer tankard, Sir," said Sirius as he pointed to the place on the floor where the glass lay shattered.

"Sirius, how many times must I ask you not to call me sir? Called me Uncle Charlus, please. As for this."

Charlus pulled his wand out and pointed it at the broken glass which repaired in the blink of an eye.

"There we go no harm done," said Charlus smiling. "Next time just go easy, okay? James it wasn't THAT funny, so shut up. Now get this place tidied up, your Mum will be dishing up dinner in ten minutes."

Charlus grinned at both boys, and left them to it.

"You're a git, do you know that?" said Sirius mock crossly.

James just winked at his best friend.


End file.
